


Putting Up with You

by aisling_in_outer_space



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Lightsabers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisling_in_outer_space/pseuds/aisling_in_outer_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot where Kylo Ren is frustrated as he cleans his lightsaber, and you help to calm him down.  Based off a tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting Up with You

Kylo Ren was not the type of person to allow his lightsaber to be more than an arm’s length away from his body at any time.  Even as he slept beside you, that saber was kept on the nightstand, just waiting and ready to be fired up.  He was possessive, angry if it should be bumped into by a passing Trooper or even looked at the wrong way.  So much pride had been placed into its creation, even if it used a cracked crystal that sputtered and flared in uncontrollable flames.  Hux had called it a piece of shit on multiple occasions, but it was _his_  piece of shit.  No one else’s!

The saber sat on the kitchen table, disgustingly dirty from one of Kylo’s missions to a muddy planet the day before.  He had taken a cleaning rag to the metal, trying to remove the remnants of grime that were wedged into the cracks, but he had grown more furious with each minute.  His fingernails were bitten down too short to get into the tiny cracks, and you could see his knuckles get white as he rubbed faster and faster on the saber.

Stretching your hand out, you placed the tips of your fingers on the back of his hand, and his eyes flashed toward yours with a fiery warning glance.

“Kylo, let me,” you offered, and you slipped your fingers beneath his so that the rag was in your hand.

He swallowed hard, not wanting to release the saber away from his control, but you weren’t going to let him explode in a tantrum just because he couldn’t get a damned lightsaber clean.

Using your fingernail beneath the rag, you gently removed the last bits of caked in mud.  Kylo’s hand was still partially holding the lightsaber, but he relaxed for a moment as you quietly worked.

“Why do you put up with me?” he asked after a little while.

You glanced up from the saber, raising your eyebrow.  It was as clean as it was possibly going to get, and you gave him back the rag as you propped your elbow on the table and chin in your hand.  He looked so frustrated about not only the saber but his entire existence.

“I mean it,” he sighed.  “You put up with all my shit!”  He motioned toward the saber and himself, but you only started to grin.

Leaning across the table, you gave him a kiss.  “I put up with your shit because I love you, you idiot.”


End file.
